


I'm There to Comfort You

by PlasticStars



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Autistic Keith (Voltron), Autistic Olia (Voltron), Bittersweet Ending, F/F, Light Angst, M/M, Olia is my daughter, Quality time with Olia, SPOILERS FOR VOLTRON SEASON 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 09:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12407892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlasticStars/pseuds/PlasticStars
Summary: The time Keith spent wantingThe time Olia spent waitingorFanon background on Olia and Narti where there's some angst and brotherly love from Keith.





	I'm There to Comfort You

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for season 4!!
> 
> My sweet pup from season 4 makes an appearance :)  
> This is sort of based on my experiences autism-wise

Keith, a normal teenager (save for being galra) was walking down to Olia’s room on the castle ship. The canine had shared some of her secrets with him. Personal secrets. Like who she has a crush on, what's her sexuality… that she's autistic. Keith needed to know all but one, one which he knew already.

 

Keith knew he was gay. He knew that there was something going on between him and Lance. He couldn't figure out why he got mad at boy all the time. He felt he could talk to Olia. He felt that she knew him the best, other than Shiro.

 

He knocked on the door, “Olia, it's me, Keith. Can I come in?”

 

“Of course! Come in, come in.” She replied.

 

Olia was sitting by her computer doing research of some sort. Now he felt sort of bad interrupting her. He went in and sat down on one of her bean bags. He really liked them.

 

“So what's bothering you?” Olia asked.

 

Keith looked down and started playing with his fingers. “What is it like to be autistic?”

 

She chuckled, “Keith, if you're worried that you might be autistic, you shouldn't. Autism is a spectrum. Everyone has different challenges and strengths. Likes, and dislikes. If you'd like me to list out a few common things that autistic people might like or dislike, I'll go right on ahead.”

 

“That'd be nice, thank you Olia.”

 

“No need to be so formal,” she stuck out her tongue. “So… some common themes… Some people like pressure, like weighted blankets. A lot that I've seen have high sensitivity with noises, smells, and probably taste too. Some like patterns, and like to obsess over one or two things over a period of time. Some are, for example, very smart, but have trouble dealing with emotions. I think that'd be the closest to you.”

 

“Olia… wow. That describes me very well.” Keith chuckled for a moment. “I remember when I loved dinosaurs so much that I must have had an action figure for every dinosaur known.

 

I also have another question. What's it like to love?”

 

Olia’s eyes widened. “Well, it might hurt, a dull ache that they might not be able to love you back. It might make you feel light. Like when you're together with someone… or family love. why do you ask?”

 

“I guess I've never really…  _ loved _ anyone.” Keith looked down at his fingers again.

 

“Oh Keith. We love you. The people on this ship love you.”

 

“Even Lance?” Keith looked at the canine with confusion.

 

“Even Lance.” She wiggled her eyebrows.

 

“Woah, not in that way!”

 

“You'd be surprised.”

 

Keith looked at her weird, “What do you mean by that?”

 

“Not my secret to tell.” She looked away. “Shouldn't you be training?”

 

“Oh quiznak, yes I should! I'll talk to you later!” And with that, Keith left the room.

 

%

 

Training came as a breeze to Keith. Unless you're talking about this specific day. After his talk with Olia, he's been more flustered around Lance. He didn't understand his feelings for the younger. Then he got knocked down to the floor by the same boy. He was lost in his thoughts.

 

“Lance, get off.” Keith said roughly, pushing him with his hands.

 

“Not until I enjoy my victory!” And with that the blue paladin sat on him.

 

Olia chuckled. She must have followed him here. Keith flailed and yelled for help. The canine pulled Keith out, Lance protesting that he should've had more time to enjoy his victory.

 

After the talk with Olia, when the training session was over, the red paladin went to his room to think. He was galra. He knew that. He also knew he was gay. He didn't know if he had autism for sure, but highly possible. The thing he didn't know was if Lance liked him back.

 

He realized after all this time, he had feelings for the boy. All the fights? Because he started them. The dull ache in his chest when he fights with him? Love. He went to Olia for help.

 

%%

 

He knocked on her door. “Olia?”

 

She replied after a bit, “Come in!”

 

The paladin sat down. “I- Olia. I think I might like Lance.”

 

Olia raised one of her fluffy eyebrows. “Okay fine Olia! I love him! What- what should I do…”

 

Olia sighed. “You don't ignore your feelings. Don't be stubborn. There's a high chance that he'll like you back. Anyone, besides you, can see it.”

 

“But what should I do?”

 

Olia started to tear up. “I… don't know. When I decided to act, it was too late.”

 

“What?”

 

“I couldn't quiznaking tell her Keith! She died!” Olia was all but calm.

 

Salty tears started running down her face. Her lip quivered. Keith was in shock. Then Keith hugged her.

 

“I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have pushed you.”

 

“No… I guess it was okay. She wasn't a good person. She controlled the minds of others and fought with Lotor… but I was her guide when we were younger. It must have been fifth grade when she became a part of Lotor’s group.”

 

“Would you mind me asking what her name was?” Keith rubbed her back.

 

“Narti. Lotor killed her… he… he killed someone working for him.”

 

“Olia you don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to, okay?”

 

“I- I just want to let it all out.” Olia sniffled.

 

“I met with her in private whenever I could. She was so nice when you got to know her. She was literally risking her life to see me. It was my fault she died. If I never got so attached to her, there would have been less of a chance Lotor killed her. Lotor must have known that I was meeting her. He must have thought we were dating…”

 

“Olia.” Keith hugged her tighter. “Things can only get better now. I'm here for you.  _ We’re _ here for you.”

 

Olia relaxed into his grip, “Thank you. Thank you so much.”

 

%%%

 

Keith decided to tell Lance after a week. The walk to Lance’s room felt too long. He almost backed out when he got to his door.

 

When Lance opened the door to let the boy in, Keith shoved a cake in his face. The cake said ‘Do you want to go out with me?’ With an open door drawing on it.

 

“You can't have any if you say no.” Keith deadpanned.

 

“Come on in here Keith. Of course I'll go out with you!” Lance grinned like he just won the lottery.

 

Lance led Keith to a wall in his room and kissed him.

 

“I love you Lance.” 

 

“I love you too.”

 

“How long?”

 

“Since the day I met you.”

 

All along Olia was watching from her room across the hall. She knew she'd find someone to love her too. Some day. Just not today. Today was for Keith and Lance. Tomorrow would be for her.

 

~FIN~

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun writing this, and I'd love to hear some feedback! (no harsh criticism please)
> 
> Ack-- Olia is my daughter


End file.
